Hey! What's with the growling?
by mkh2
Summary: Inuyasha goes thru the well to Kagome's time one day to find some one has invaded his territory? What's this? Another dog? It's official, Mikki's insane.
1. Day 1 – Intruder on the Premises

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own Inuyasha. I'd really like it if someone would give me Inuyasha for my birthday – it's coming up soon – but since I probably won't be getting Inuyasha, I'd settle for some of the manga instead… and lots of reviews, please!

* * *

" " – denotes speech 

' ' – denotes thinking (usually)

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 1

Day 1 – Intruder on the premises

----------------------

"Growf! Growf rowf wowf!" Inuyasha's ears flickered back, turning his head to hear where that noise was coming from. He had just hopped out of the well to go pick Kagome up – 'Cheese doodles, that girl is late again' – and suddenly he was assaulted with these unfamiliar sounds and scents.

'Ugh, some one has invaded my territory,' Inuyasha frowned. Suddenly he smirked and, cracking his knuckles, dashed out of the well house. 'Well then, I'll just have to… _evict_ them, won't I?'

He decided to sneak around to the back of the house, where the sounds were coming from, but not before pausing to look over the Goshinboku – make sure his property wasn't tainted. To his horror, it was. 'No way!' He looked it over and carefully remarked it as his. '_This is _my _tree!_ I was pinned to it for fifty years – _this is _MY _tree!_' After marking it (_no!_ no urination _ew_!), he skirted around back and then crawled along on his knees, preparing to ambush the intruder.

'Hn, must be careful – can't alert the enemy to my presence,' Inuyasha thought. He peeked over a bush and nearly leapt over, hollering. As it was, he just froze stock still like a statue, completely horrified.

Kagome, _his_ Kagome, was playing with a puppy! He never felt so betrayed. He stared on, crushed – she couldn't possibly be thinking of replacing him with… with _that_ little thing, could she! No way that little pup could possibly protect her – she would have to protect _him_. Unbeknownst to him, a whimper escaped.

"Eh?" Kagome glanced back over her shoulder and sweatdropped. 'A bush seems to be growing a pair of fuzzy white puppy ears.' Carefully picking the fluffy white fur ball in her arms, she walked over to the now quivering bush.

"Hm? Oh hello Inuyasha," she smiled down at the sad hanyou hidden in the greenery. "What are you doing back there? Come here and play with Ryu and me." So saying she smiled an even more saccharine smile than the first and grabbed one of Inu's ears, soliciting a yelp from him. "Come along – _now_."

Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha found himself being dragged over to the patio and made to sit next to that annoying wench. He refused to look at her. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

'What's his problem?' She glared at him for a few moments before sighing. 'Well, even if he won't speak to me, I will speak to him.' Kagome scrunched up her nose, thinking of what to say when her eyes cast on little Ryu, joyfully jumping onto a ball bigger than he was.

"Well, what do you think of Ryu? He's going to be staying with us for a while so I won't be able to head back to the Sengoku Jidai… his master's out of town and has asked us to watch him while she's away." Kagome smiled brightly at her own genius, not quite noticing the way Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her.

"He's not… yours?" Inuyasha's voice came low next to her ear.

"Ah… wahs-zat?" Kagome blinked her eyes to look at Inuyasha, surprised he said anything. Great amber eyes stared into hers.

"Eek!" Without thinking she swung her hand out, swatting Inuyasha across the face and onto the floor.

"Waugh!" The inu hanyou was back on his feet and looked mad as a hornet. "What the _frijoles_ was that for, wench?" he howled.

'_Frijoles_?' she thought. 'Where'd he ever get _that_ from?'

Looking plainly at him she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – were you watching my Tele without me again?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Feh." Suddenly remembering, he questioned her. "You never answered my question."

"Questio– oh! Right. He's our neighbors, but she had to go visit her sick auntie in the next town and couldn't bring him… her auntie's allergic to dogs."

"Oh." Fears alleviated ('Fears? What fears! Feh!') the inu hanyou flopped down onto the grass, eyes closed.

Slurp!

"What the flapjacks was that?" squawked the poor inu hanyou, whose face was now very, _very_ wet. He turned to look for the source of the happy yip by his side. Ryu was sitting next to him, wagging his tail like mad.

"Aw look, he likes you!" cooed Kagome, picking up the wriggling white hairball. "Awn't chu a goo' puppy? Yehsh yu aw, yehsh yu aw!" she babbled happily at him.

'I hate you,' glared Inuyasha at the puppy's back, taken aback when Ryu turned to glance over at him… and _winked_.

Gulp 'Why do I get a bad feeling about this?' Inuyasha sweated.

Owari

* * *

Well, I was _originally_ going to make this a one shot, but I thought, what the hey, let's see how many chapters I can add before I run out of notes. In any one of my stories (even the tiny DBZ one shots I've got up) I can easily have twenty pages worth of notes all chopped up and scattered around my room, backpack, downstairs closet, car… all waiting for me to find them and disassemble and reassemble to my heart's content. (Johnny 5 – _Short Circuit_ – comes gliding through, waving arms wildly through the air: "No disassemble! No disassemble!") Blinks eyes… wow, passionate little guy, i'n' 'e? 

Note: no, I don't own Johhny 5 or any other part of Short Circuit – not even a passing commercial on video tape… :sighz:

Start: 10:43 p.m., 09/02/2003

Finish: 11:16 p.m., 09/02/2003


	2. Day 1 – Intruder on the Premises, cont

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Whee! Look, I salvaged most of this chapter – don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter – I hopefully ill post over the weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

Oh yeah, two things:

Hey watergoddesskasey – what did you mean by your one word review: 'god'? I don't get it…

Also, someone said I was spot on for the Inu characters' personalties – it's kind of scary, considering I generally use different aspects of my personality for them (in Kagome's case, I use a huge chunk of my personality – kinda weird when you compare it to my little rambling author notes, ne?)

* * *

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I don't own Inuyasha. I'd really like it if someone would give me Inuyasha for my birthday – it's coming up soon – but since I probably won't be getting Inuyasha, I'd settle for some of the manga instead… and lots of reviews, please!

* * *

" " – denotes speech

' ' – denotes thinking (usually)

* * *

----------------------

Hey! – Chapter 2

Whaddya know… another chapter. I pity thee. (Tippy: Yes, pity them… pity them well. mkh2: Quiet you!)

Day 1 – Intruder on the premises

----------------------

Inuyasha flopped down on his stomach, arms lying back on his sides as he glared with a sleepy eye at the little white puppy yipping and bouncing around in Kagome's lap, soliciting a bunch of happy squeals from the schoolgirl. Tiredly, Inuyasha closed his eyes. He decided he could do just as well to listen instead.

Ryu tumbled off her lap and rolled onto his back, yipping like crazy and then… _purring?_

'What's that?' Inuyasha lifted his head and stiffened as he watched Kagome giving Ryu a tummy rub, alternating between rubs, pats and scratches. Ryu happily kicked his leg out. Angrily, Inuyasha snorted and rolled on his side, grumbling loudly.

Kagome look up and grinned. "Hey _Inu_, want _your_ tummy rubbed _too_?"

Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome, noticing this, started cracking up. "Hey, it's just an offer, y'know." He rolled onto his back and looked at her.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" Inuyasha looked away from her, folding his arms over his chest and his ears down, eyes closed – in essence, he was sulking.

Kagome frowned, sweatdropping slightly. Creeping around Ryu over to Inuyasha's side while keeping up the scratching (much harder than it looks!) – keeping Ryu fully preoccupied with the pets and rubs – she sat next to him and… poke

Inuyasha twitched. Was it just his imagination or… did someone just poke his stomch? Nah, couldn't be. He went back to sulking.

poke poke There… he definitely felt something that time.

poke poke _rub_ Inuyasha's eyes snapped open the squinted shut real fast before anyone noticed. 'Who's rubbing my tummy?' His eyes slitted open slightly, he looked at who the tummy-rubber was and had to restrain himself from turning full out red. '_Kagome!_'

Kagome was leisurely rubbing circles on his tummy, long slow strokes, soft pats, gentle circular sweeps over his hakama – it was all Inuyasha could do to stop himself from turning pink with pleasure; as it were, he was so caught up in keeping the color from his face he forgot something…

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and stayed open, going stiff under the suddenly still hand.

Curious brown eyes stared steadily at him, or rather his leg, that had frozen in mid-shake, a silent question in her eyes, while a soft whine from the neglected fuzz ball alerted him to the fact that both hands were still.

'Aw doody.'

---

After getting laughed at (he didn't think he had ever seen Kagome turn so red – her laughs had become silent gasps, and he had only seen stupid Mikki do that), he was now sulking on Kagome's bed watching her do her homework while Ryu tumbled around on the floor happily gnawing on a thick, colorful rope.

"Hey you, Ryu, what's with you getting all 'buddy-buddy' with Kagome, eh?" whined Inuyasha quietly at the puppy in inu-talk. Ryu looked up at Inuyasha and, carefully arranging the rope at his feet, barked back.

"Aw, don't worry, I'm not interested in her… I just like watching how many shades of red you can go through in one sitting." Ryu smirked at Inuyasha's dumb-founded face. "Hey, and what's with the face – I'm three months old – I'm not a complete dimwit!"

"That's still young! Besides… I didn't think you were paying attention." Inuyasha glared at him. "You think you're so cute – how'd you like it if I got all 'buddy-buddy' with _your_ mistress?"

"Oh puh-leeze!" laughed Ryu, batting lightly at a toy ball now. "As if she'd think you were cute."

"Kagome says I'm just like a big puppy, cute and cuddly and everything (keh, she says that and thinks I don't hear her) – can't see why she wouldn't like me and maybe even want me to replace you, after all, I can do more things than a little shrimp like you could ever do!"

Ryu glared. "You wouldn't dare! What could you do that I couldn't – " He stopped abruptly, suddenly thinking of all sorts of horrible possibilities.

Inuyasha obliviously rattled of some suggestions. "Well, I could give her a ride around town if she's running late… I'm also very strong, and a better bodyguard than you could ever be…"

Ryu sweatdropped. 'Of course… Kagome said he was kind of an airhead… not that I'm complaining – he coulda been thinking up something else!'

Inuyasha sniffed haughtily then looked up, noticing someone was watching him.

Kagome grinned. "How cute – male bonding!" she laughed.

Inuyasha and Ryu both face faulted.

"Gah!" "Woooohf!"

Owari

* * *

Well, I was _originally_ going to make this a one shot, but I thought, what the hey, let's see how many chapters I can add before I run out of notes.

That said, keep on reading, please – let's see how far it will go, _together!_ --pink sparkles--


	3. Day 2 – “what goes up…”

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Disclaimer: Looks at inventory of my stuff: According to this, I don't own Inuyasha. However, I did buy quite a few of the books, some pictures, three character bags (bags made out of the characters – ever see them? Cute…), some key chains, and it seems I might even be getting a shipment of some DVDs (original Japanese with English subtitles) soon. Other than that, nope, don't own Inuyasha. Ah, well, gotta keep on wishin', ne?

* * *

Whee… I'm feeling a lot better today; hope you aren't mad about my having taking forever to update this fic. I mean, it has been a week. Sorry about that. Mikki

* * *

" " – denotes speech 

" " – denotes thinking (usually)

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 3

Day 2 – "what goes up…"

----------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he came back up the well. Kagome wasn't able to come back yet and he was bored. He quietly leaped into the Goshinboku before hopping from one of the branches over to Kagome's window. He pulled the window up and came in.

"Hey, Inu, whatcha doing here?" Inuyasha turned around to see Ryu sitting on the floor.

"None of your business really, but if you _must_ know, I was feeling bored and kinda hungry. I think I'll go have some ramen." Inuyasha smirked at Ryu's face.

"Ya mean you don't want to play with me?" Ryu asked, whining softly.

"No – I'm hungry and until you're gone Kagome can't come back to my time: I wish you weren't here." Inuyasha opened the door and was about to step out when –

"Aauugghhh!" Inuyasha was hopping up and down on one foot, nursing the now chewed on ankle of his other foot. He looked at it – two half circles of little pricks from where Ryu's teeth had sunk in, a few bleeding.

"You're mean!" growled Ryu, yanking on Inuyasha's pant leg. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the stairs next to them and doing so put Inuyasha off balance…

"Waugh!" Inuyasha went tumbling down, landing in a red and white heap at the bottom of the stairs. He let out a soft whimper.

"Inuyasha, is that you? Inu- Inuyasha?" shrieked Kagome, who had come out of the kitchen where she was trying to pick out something to eat. She ran to him side and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Unhh…" Inuyasha moaned softly. "My ankle…" He had a hard grip on it.

"Lemme see…" Kagome pried his hands off and gasped, surprised to see the bite mark. "What- who or what did this."

"Ryu." Inuyasha's ears drooped. "And when I was grabbing my ankle he yanked on my other leg and I fell down."

"What? Ryu! Get down here!" Kagome glared at the nervous puppy who slowly came down the stairs. "Why did you bite him? You know better than that." She grabbed the puppy up in her arms. "Be right back, Inuyasha." She went outside and tied up Ryu. "You're staying out here until you learned your lesson," she said, shaking her finger at him. Then she went back inside and looked at Inuyasha, who had sat up and leaned against the wall, holding his ankle and rubbing his head.

"Inuyasha, here, come on, let's get to the bathroom," she hooked her arm under his arm and around his back, helping him to the restroom.

"But Kagome, I don't need to go the bathroom." Inuyasha blinked.

"No, we gotta get your bite cleaned up – don't want it to get infected."

Inuyasha would've said that it was already healing up except… well, he didn't know when the next time would be that he'd get this much attention with Ryu around. He put on a big show, making a lot of fuss and whining a bunch when she put on the disinfectant, and continued to make a sad, injured puppy face as she bandaged him up.

"How's your head, Inuyasha? Did you get that hurt too?"

"I dunno," Inuyasha cocked his head to her. "Are you gonna check?"

"Yup, put your head down." She looked him over. "It looks fine – you don't have any swelling or anything."

He nodded then remembering something he turned to her.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some ramen?"

Kagome laughed.

---

Inuyasha was happily polishing off his third bowl of ramen – this time he got her to mix chicken and ramen together – had a rather nice flavor, he thought – when he heard something in the backyard. Gingerly walking over to the back door, being careful to play up his ankle in case Kagome was watching, he peeked out and promptly dropped the bowl. Ryu had managed to chew through the rope and was running around in the back.

"Oh no, Kagome'll kill me if I leave him like that out back… he could get hurt or something. After all, he's just a pup." Inuyasha yanked open the door and quickly jumped outside, stepping on Souta's skateboard.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha zipped across the yard towards the Goshinboku. "How do you steer this thing?" he yelled when suddenly the skateboard ran into Ryu's play rope and tossed Inuyasha in the air.

"What the–?" was the last thing that went through his mind before he smashed head first into the Goshinboku and everything went black.

---

Kagome had heard some commotion outside and went to investigate. When Ryu started howling she ran and half-panicked when she saw Inuyasha's bowl, with some ramen left in it, lying by the open door. She darted outside.

"Inuyasha? Ryu?" Kagome heard a bark and looked over to the Goshinboku. Ryu was whining and tugging on Inuyasha's hakama as he lay sprawled under the tree.

"Oh no –what happened?" Kagome ran over to them and saw Souta's skateboard lying upside down, next to Ryu's rope, and noticed that Inuyasha's ankle, the one that was bandaged up, looked sort of twisted. 'Inuyasha doesn't play with skateboards – he hasn't liked them since that time he accidentally stepped on it and fell on his face in the mud.'

"Inuyasha?" she rolled him over onto his back. "Inuyasha? Wake up. Come on, open your eyes."

Inuyasha slowly blinked his eyes, wiggling his nose around and then looking over at her.

"Oh good, you're awake – are you okay?"

Inuyasha quietly sat back onto his haunches and, sniffing slightly at Kagome yipped and pounced on her, licking her face.

"Yip, yip!" Inuyasha happily barked from on top of her.

"Inuyasha?" gawked Kagome. She pushed him off her. "Ew… puppy spit." She glared suspiciously at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha – oswurai."

Inuyasha sat – just like any good puppy would. Kagome stared at him. If he had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy.

"Haah, haah, yip! Yip, yip, growf!" Inuyasha gave a puppy grin.

Kagome fainted.

"Oh no!" wailed Ryu.

Owari

* * *

Okay, time to up the tempo, eh? So… it seems that Inuyasha has a puppy mind now? (In case you were wondering – when Inu went "haah, haah" he was panting, not laughing, not really.) 

Yup, here's my update. Next chapter should be up soon. I might do a walk-on role in it. Believe me, nothing big, it's really just in and out if I do it. See you then.

--mkh2

Start: 12:25 p.m., 09/18/2003

End: 1:21 p.m., 09/18/2003


	4. Day 2 – “Oy Vey!” or “Smarter than the a...

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

:snoring slightly: Huh, wha? Wuzzat::blinks eyes, looks at clock: Oh holy mackerel – time to do the disclaimer::throws a feather boa around neck and dances around a la Carol Burnett to "Little Girls" (from Annie which I sadly don't own either – wasn't Mme. Burnett awesome in it?):

"Law – ho – yers, Law – ho – yers"

– "_Some day I'll_ get Inuyasha, along with Kag and the gang

--_Eheeheeheeheehee--_ But till then, home I'll stay, jus' sittin' an' typin' up fanfiction!"1

* * *

----------------------

Hey! – Chapter 4

Day 2 – "Oy Vey!" or "Smarter than the average human"

----------------------

Kagome slowly felt her self coming back to consciousness, something warm and… _wet_ brushing gently yet firmly over her neck cheek and ear and a soft whimpering sound coming from somewhere above her. Then, painfully, a loud barking sound was at her ear. "Arp! Arf aroooo, mrmph, arf yip yip yip yip!" Kagome blinked her eyes and looked up to find herself in the middle of a silver curtain of silk.

"What?" Kagome murmured and quite suddenly the barking stopped and Inuyasha's face came back into view.

"Mrmm?" he nuzzled her cheek before giving her a warm, wet lick. shloop

"Ick! Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome pushed the dog boy off her and sat up, but Inu was having none of that. He plopped himself down onto her lap and nuzzled her cheek, the purring sound that he made before when she rubbed his tummy coming from somewhere in his throat or stomach. She blinked.

"Inuyasha? Are you… feeling okay?" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha blinked his eyes at her and cocking his head, did a happy puppy laugh. "Pah hah hah hah," he breathed out, a soft pant before yawning widely and rolling his tongue back – just like dog was warranted to do.

"Bark bark growf!" Kagome blinked again and leaned to the side and saw Ryu sitting near her feet, a bored expression on his face (if dogs could have bored expressions.) He seemed to gesture to the top of his head and wiggled his ears, as if suggesting something then nodded towards Inuyasha.

"You trying to tell me something, huh?" she murmured and then "I'm guessing the top of his head – you want me to look there, eh? Might as well." Tugging lightly on Inuyasha's hair and haori, she brought his head a bit lower to try to see the top. Inuyasha happily obliged her, curling up on her lap and purring to himself contentedly as her fingers roamed over his head and around his ears. It felt good to him so why she was doing it didn't really matter.

"Wow, you have quite a bump on your head – explains why you're acting so weird. Good boy, Ryu – seems you're smarter than the average dog, eh? I guess all three of us can go back inside now, huh?" Kagome again pushed Inuyasha – gently this time – off her lap and stood up, her legs a little wobbly since they had started to fall asleep.

Ryu just grinned at her. 'And you, Kagome, are smarter than the average human.'

Owari

* * *

1Actual lines to "Little Girls", as crooned by Carol Burnett:

– "_Some day I'll land in the nuthouse, along with all the nuts and the squirrels!_ _Eheeheeheeheehee There I'll stay, tucked away, 'til the prohibition of little girls!_"

---

Okay, that was short, huh? (Tippy: no duh. Why am I still here? I'm going now. :leaves:) :sweatdrops: Eh-heh… Sorry, but I really couldn't think of a way to properly segue to the next part… it should be up soon (I hope.) Did I spell "oy vey" right::Mom glares at me – you should know Spanish by now! You knew more Spanish when you were a baby: yeah… that's basically true. Took three years of it, too, levels, 1, 2, and 3… pathetic, I know.

Until then, creep, creep gently around the lawyers and show no fear – lawyers can smell it. LUV and lollies always… Mikki


	5. Day 2 – Here comes Mikki!

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

What? A disclaimer? No way! People should know by now I don't own it! Grrrr… Fine then, be that way… I don't own Inuyasha. If it was mine, Kikyo would've been gone long ago (I don't hate her but she keeps messing with poor Inu-chan's head.).

* * *

Bleh. 

That about summed up how Kagome felt about this situation. Currently she was watching Inuyasha and Ryu chasing each other around the family room. Luckily, they knew enough not to make a mess, so instead they ran around and around the table. Occasionally they'd stop and chase their tails (well, imaginary tail in Inuyasha's case) but generally they just chased each other. Kagome let her eyes slide shut. She really needed a nap – this was beginning to mess with her mind.

Whump!

Kagome sat straight up, startled. Inuyasha was sitting on her lap, panting lightly and whining a little. Jumping lightly off her to the ground, he tugged on her sock.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked slowly, hoping maybe he'd understand enough to maybe, possibly, hopefully respond back in kind. No such luck.

"_Whiiiiiiiiiinnnneeeeee._" Inuyasha turned a small circle before running to the paper door and pausing at the opening. He looked back at her, ears twitching slightly.

"Okay, okay," Kagome muttered, walking over to him. Inuyasha led her to the kitchen and started snuffling around on the ground. He stopped by Ryu's food dish and gave a small snort before trying to find another one.

"Hungry, huh?" Kagome grabbed a saucepan, filled it with water and set it to boil. Inuyasha got up on his legs slowly, wobbling slightly, and leaned on the counter, staring at the water. He seemed to decide it was good and, with a happy yip, flopped over onto to Kagome and started licking her face excitedly.

"Yech! Inuyasha, quit it!" Kagome knocked him off. "I've got your slobber all over me! Eww!"

Ryu sat by the door of the kitchen, wondering how he got mixed up with these crazy humans.

---

After some initial problems with the food (she discovered she had to separate the broth from the noodles in two different dishes) Kagome was again resting in the family room, Inuyasha taking a nap on her legs. She frowned slightly. Whenever he got up, she'll have to pull her legs away and rub the blood back into them – her legs fell asleep ten minutes ago… she thinks. She couldn't see the clock.

Ryu, meanwhile, was jumping up and down on this stuffed ball that would jingle every time you shook it.

"Wow! This is so cool! I wonder how it makes that noise?" Ryu bit one of the loose pieces of yarn (the ball was knit) and gave it a wild shake, making the tiny puppy fall over on its face. "Kagome, throw the ball for me, I wanna chase it!" Ryu dragged the ball over to Kagome and sat, panting slightly.

Kagome stared at Ryu for a moment before looking at the ball. "You wanna chase it?" She picked it up and threw it a little ways away. "Go fetch."

Zoom! Ryu went after the ball and tackled it.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, twitching. "Gwrrl?" He hopped to his feet (including his hands, of course) and bounded over to Ryu to do a tug of war with him and the ball.

"Gwuu! Gwuu! Gwuull!" Kagome sighed as she watched the two of them and pushed herself up onto the couch, rubbing her tingly legs.

'I wonder how I'm going to turn him back to normal? He can't go back to the Sengoku Jidai like this. He can't leave the house like this!' Her eyes widened. 'Don't tell me I'm going to have to keep him forever in my house, sleeping at the foot of my bed like Buyo!' She pulled at her hair in horror at the thought. True, it was kinda funny catching him taking "cat-naps" at the foot of her bed when she came home from school, but to have to see it every night, and feed him ramen in two separate dishes every evening and buy Purina Puppy chow – wait, no not puppy chow, he should be old enough for big dog food, right? – every week… that was just too—

Ding-Dong!

She blinked her eyes in surprise. Inuyasha and Ryu both raised their heads and ran howling for the front door.

Ding-Dong! Dingdongdingdongding-dong!

Kagome groaned. It couldn't be _her_, could it?

She walked to the front door and opened.

"Hiya, pal!"

It could.

Mikki grinned over the top of a huge bag of… dog food?

"Mind if I come in and put this down? This thing is a lot heavier than it looks." Smiling Mikki wobbled through the front door, Kagome blinking at her.

"You know, now is not such a good time…"

"Nonsense! Every time is a good time – oh wait, you mean you have company?" Mikki turned to look over at her, letting the bag slide down along her body to rest on her feet.

"Gwrr?"

Mikki blinked and looked down. Two pairs of eyes blinked up at her.

"Puppy!" Mikki, squealing slightly, picked up Ryu. "Aren't you a cute puppy? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She rubbed her nose gently against his, laughing when he licked it. "Just adorable!"

"Yip!"

Mikki's eyes widened and looked down. Inuyasha was sitting next to her leg, head leaning against her jean clad thigh, wiggling his ears like crazy. They seemed to scream to be scratched. He looked up at her cutely. "_Whiiiiineee._"

"Inu-kun?" Mikki looked at him closely.

"Yip! Yipyipyip-awooooo–" Mikki covered Inuyasha's mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes."

---

"Puppy so sweet. The both of them," Mikki nodded as she drank some Pepsi and watched Inuyasha play with Buyo like he often did when he came over. This time however he used his teeth to tug on Buyo's ears gently… Buyo didn't need new piercings, after all.

"_Not_ Inuyasha. I want him back to normal!" Kagome wailed softly, dropping her head on the table. Mikki patted her back.

"There, there, it'll be okay. Cookie?" Mikki offered the plate.

'Where'd she pull those out of? They weren't here earlier…' Kagome wondered as she numbly picked one.

"Ah, Mikki, what's the deal with the huge bag of dog food, not that I don't appreciate it – I mean, I was going out to get some more myself – but seriously, what's up?"

"Um," Mikki chewed thoughtfully on one of the cookies. "I'm not quite sure how it happened exactly."

"What?" Kagome blinked in surprise at her."

"Heh heh heh," Mikki laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Well, on the college campus I joined an Animal Lover's Club and when I signed up to register I guess I also signed up for this contest… not that it matters since I never win anything… oh, but I won this time, and it seemed one of the lesser prizes, the one I won, was a huge bag of puppy chow." Mikki inclined her head to the bag sitting next to the refrigerator that Ryu was now sniffing at. "I was trying to figure out what to do with it yesterday when your mom called and mentioned that you were puppy-sitting all week so – here I am!"

"Oh." Kagome nibbled on the cookie. "What do you think I should do with him?"

"Well, this one "Gilligan's Island" episode where one of the castaways had a case of amnesia – I think it was Gilligan since when something happens it's usually to him – the solution to it _I think_ had involved lot's of hitting on the head. With coconuts." Mikki scrunched up her nose. "Personally, I think it's kinda screwy and dangerous. It's probably a mild concussion and will probably solve itself in no time."

"I think hitting sounds just find – he could live through it." Kagome sighed and glared at Inuyasha, who had knocked over the bag of dog food and decided to take a nap on it. "I think he's gotten even stupider than before."

"He was never stupid… Actually, being as moody as he is, I think he's very intelligent." Mikki nodded her head thoughtfully. "However right now… he's just a cute puppy."

"If we were looking at his age level as a dog, where would you place him?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering about her opinion.

"Eighteen months."

"That's all?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, sure – just mature enough to safely have kids of his own (if he were a female), but no reason to have any yet since he's really still a puppy himself. Anyways, have you listened to his barks? They're very similar to the ones of those big breed puppies that used to live on both sides of my home back in good ol' U.S. of A. They weren't fully adults till a bit past two years. Just cause they grew to their full height in less than a year didn't mean they weren't still puppies. Just like with humans, just because you've physically matured it doesn't mean you aren't still a kid – I mean, look at you. Do you want to have kids right now?"

"I'm too young!" Kagome snapped, turning red.

"That's what you think – but kids even younger than you have had children… I remember this one sad case in Mexico where an eight-year old girl gave birth… but that's too graphic for innocent ears such as yours and the puppies to hear," Mikki nodded wisely. "Got any more Pepsi?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah. Sure. Fridge. Third shelf from bottom."

"Thanks."

Owari

* * *

Me end this chappy right there. :points at "Owari": Don't worry, the next chapter should be up sooner than this one. :sheepish grin: I won't leave a story unfinished if I post it – I think that's unfair to the people who actually like it. 

I also updated "Inuyasha: Thoughts" (now 5 one-shots), posted "Needed to Go, Wanted to Stay" (based on one of the one-shots in "Inuyasha: Thoughts"), and "Inuyasha's Trip Through the Drive Thru"

---

Hey Merfair! Whaddya know, I updated. :chuckles: Sorry I took so long. I shouldn't have used Wordpad – it's _evil_. Even Notepad is better.

---

I don't own "Gilligan's Island." Great show, by the by.

---

:does a little happy dance: Yay! Today I (finally) got my Shonen Jump 12 (Chuquita always seems to get hers before me… wonder why that is.) Vegeta is adorable, I loved Yusuke's and Kuwabara's competitiveness, Naruto made me all sniffly (but I liked his interaction with both Haku and Sasuke), I cackled over One Piece, and my heart nearly leapt out of my throat at the cliffhangers in both Shaman King and Yu-Gi-Oh… go fig. I skipped Knights of the Zodiac… maybe if I get desperate I'll read it.

---

Took 2 hours cause I kept getting distracted. :smiles:


	6. Day 3 – It’s time to potty!

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

I regret to inform my loyal reviewers but sigh it turns out my Christmas wish was a flop. So, it seems that Rumiko Takahashi still owns the rights to Inuyasha. But, hey, I can still dream, can't I?

* * *

Hee, sorry I took forever… that's all that can be said about that – if you're wondering why, too bad – you should have read my profile when you had the chance on all the boring reasons. (Well – sorta boring… it must be said that such things are more nerve-wrecking for college students than anything else…)

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 6

Day 3 – It's time to potty!

----------------------

Kagome woke up bright and early the next morning with a cold wet nose.

It is to be noted that the cold wet nose was given to her compliments of one bright-eyed, fuzzy-eared and puppy-brained inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squawked.

Inuyasha promptly fled for the door.

---

"Ugh… my head hurts," Kagome muttered. "I was hoping this was all a dream.

It most definitely was not a dream, as evidenced by the two bowls of ramen set in a wide, low bowl on the floor, with one wide, shallow dish set aside for water. Luckily for him, Ryu was a picky eater and preferred the special brand puppy food in his shiny dish and the water in his special bowl.

Inuyasha, however, was not so picky.

Thus half of Kagome's time spent at breakfast involved her jumping up and dragging the inu-hanyou away from Ryu's special shiny bowl and dish. The other half the time she spent trying to keep Inuyasha away from _her_ food.

"Inuyasha – no, get off the table. Inuyasha – away from Ryu's bowl. Inuyasha, _don't. lick. my. knee!_"

Yes, Kagome had every right to her headache.

After breakfast, she had to take Ryu for a walk. Normally she had no problem with this. This time, however, she was trying to figure out how to deal with taking Inuyasha for a walk… or at least how to keep him at home without destroying the place. Eventually she decided to call Mikki to see if she could take Ryu for a walk.

---

"Hi Kagome!" Mikki chirped. "Where's ol' puppy brains?"

"Which one?"

"Both of them – oh, there they are, I see you! What a couple of cyuuuteee puuuuhpies," Mikki gushed, dropping to her knees to give both Ryu and Inuyasha a couple of ear rubs.

"Ah, so, will you walk Ryu for me?"

"Sure – I'm guessing you're going to be busy getting Inuyasha to use the restroom properly, eh?"

"Wh-what?" Kagome went wide-eyed and cherry-faced. She hadn't thought about that…

"Well, I'm sure by now, with all the water you've been feeding him, Inuyasha must have a pretty full bladder by now."

"On second thought, Mikki, I'll walk Ryu, you handle Inuyasha," Kagome rushed, grabbing Ryu's leash up and darting out the door.

"Hey – no, Kagome!" Mikki wailed. "Ah great, she doesn't really expect me to… does she?" She turned around to find Inuyasha doing the puppy version of the pee-pee dance. "Why me? Dog-walking, I can handle, changing the diapers of a speedy toddler, no big… but this –you've got to be kidding me!"

---

Kagome walked back into her house, leading Ryu away from the dandelions in the planter – they were hard to get out of his fur, after all – feeling nice and calm and relaxed.

"_Ka. Go. Me_," a very irritated voice hissed from behind her.

Whoops. Seems she forgot something…

"Oh… heh, hi Mikki, I wasn't long, was I?"

"Oh, no, not long at all, only _six hours_!" a very frazzled-looking Mikki shrieked, grabbing her long hair in two fistfuls and yanking down. "Hadn't you thought that I _might_ need to be somewhere, run some errands?"

"Um… no?" Kagome squeaked, mildly embarrassed –she hadn't really thought of that.

"Ehhhhh…" Mikki quickly composed herself, running her hands back through her hair to smooth it down. "Well, I did your dirty work for you–" here Mikki shot Kagome a _very_ dirty look "–four times."

"Four times?" Kagome blinked.

"Well, it was _six hours_," Mikki grated, slightly flustered. "I think I might've been scarred for life if I wasn't used to handling a rambunctious four-year-old who liked to "mark his territory" before."

"What," gaped Kagome. "A four-year-old… doing what?"

"He had three favorite places to go by in the house, all by giant potted plants," Mikki shook her head slightly. "I guess that's what comes of having two dogs for your best friends."

"Eehhehhehheww," shuddered Kagome. "So… was it bad?"

"Not really – training him was pretty easy, once I got him to sit down on the seat for more than a few moments… getting him to wash his hands was the tricky part," Mikki grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading for the door. "I suggest you start training him in other areas now… and that you keep the downstairs bathroom open at all times – he doesn't like the upstairs bathroom much… seems to be afraid of that bathtub." Mikki trotted out the door, whistling the Andy Griffith theme song.

"… Training?" Kagome blinked again at the closed door, then she realized something.

"Mikki," she yelled, throwing open the door, "don't leave me! I don't wanna take care of Inuyasha by myse-he-helf!" she sank to the floor. "Momma, come home soon!"

Boy, Auntie Hiko sure picked a great time to come down with pneumonia…

---

"Ahchoo!"

"Hiko, you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, dang, my hand stinks – I'll stay."

"Sure…"

"Hit me," said Mrs. Higurashi, looking over her cards.

"Are you sure? That seems pretty risky…"

"I'm a risk taker."

---

"Oh well, can't begrudge Auntie Hiko her illness (Auntie Hiko sneezed again) so… time to eat, eh?" Kagome looked back over her shoulder at Ryu and Inuyasha, both of whom looked very confused at the girl's outburst.

"And what's this about training? Why should I train Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped her fingers, annoyed.

Inuyasha let out a bark and went over to the coffee table and, lightly taking hold of a thin book with his mouth, picked it up and carried it over to Kagome.

"Hm?" Kagome took it from Inuyasha and opened it. A folded piece of paper dropped to the floor; she quickly picked it up. "Mm? What's this?" She unfolded it and began to read.

'Hi Kag-chan! I thought, you know, ol' Inu-kun seems to be a very smart puppy and I figured you'd like to at least train him with the basics, so I thought – why not? I'll lend her my ol' clicker training book and clicker. It works on just about any animal – and occasionally, I've discovered, humans. Have fun with you adorable new puppy while it lasts!

--Mikki'

Kagome groaned and crumpled up the paper. Eh… she just had to be serious, didn't she?

Owari

* * *

I don't own "The Andy Griffith Show"… however, I just have this to say: Don Knotts rocks! 

---

I don't own the rights to the "Clicker Training for Cats" book, but I do own a copy… it's somewhere in my room. I'm beginning to wonder if the name is correct.

Actually, yes, I have babysat such a child. He's the most adorable little guy you'd ever hope to meet and is now five-year-old. He really did prefer to "mark" those places – one time, after he stopped doing that for some months, I deemed it safe to put my bag down near one of the spots and, bingo, he just happened to feel like marking that day. He's done that nasty little habit standing in the hallway, standing on the stairs, just about everywhere, but those three large potted plants were his favorite. One of the last memories of an actual accident he had – he had recently turned five, I was having a hard time trying to find a clean change of clothes (he just had to wear one of those bodysuits, didn't he?) then getting him to stay still long enough for me to put it on – had a hard time with the snap-on jumpsuits. This was me: "1Danny, no! Stay still… lift you leg, put it in the hole… no that one… no, Danny, it can't fit in there… I didn't say to kick it off! Stay there while I grab… no, Danny, come back! You don't even have your Spider Man undies on yet!" Yeah… babysitting is great. .

1Name has been changed.

---

For anybody who keeps wondering why I don't update this fic enough… I have other fiction out there, too! If you get bored (and like some slight romance, as I'm sure many of you do), you might like to read "Okay to Lie", my "Big O" "Christmas" special one-shot – has nothing to do with Christmas but that was my planned posting date originally (I wrote it, edited it, and tried posting it all within eight hours that morning)… it was my Christmas gift to my readers. I also have two Naruto one-shots and have recently updated my "Inuyasha: Thoughts" collection. In fact, it seems just about everything that needed-to-be-updated was updated, so go look at the stuff. For DBZ fans, hey, I have some humorous stuff out there, too. "Vegeta ½" seems to make people laugh, anyways.

---

Naruto is definitely one of my favorite manga now, as can be evidenced by my two Naruto one-shots. The funny thing I get complimented on all the time is about "how in character" the characters always seem to be (got that especially for "Big O"); however, the (sorta pathetic) thing is, I always do the characters with all my reactions… does that mean I'm cranky like Inuyasha and stoic like Roger Smith? Oy vey. I sure hope not.


	7. Day 4 – Training Day

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Hee, sorry I took forever… that's all that can be said about that – if you're wondering why, too bad – you should have read my profile when you had the chance on all the boring reasons. (Well – sorta boring… it must be said that such things are more nerve-wrecking for college students than anything else…) 

Disclaimer: Once again, taking inventory of my possessions, I have found that I have yet to acquire the rights to Inuyasha. They are still in the hands of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 7

Day 4 – Training Day

----------------------

"Get off. My bed."

The two puppies whimpered before bouncing off to stare up at Kagome, their heads and ears cocked.

"Ah… Bah." Kagome climbed onto the bed and turned off the light. She was, to put it frankly, exhausted. Ryo, Ryo, he wasn't so bad, but Inuyasha was a bundle of energy – after all, puppy-brained though he may be, he still had the body of a hanyou.

"Tell me this is a dream, just one long, annoying dream, she whined.

_Shlurp!_

"Ugh, hanyou slobber."

---

"Geroff, geroff, geroff!" Kagome moaned and stuttered from under a mouthful of white hair. Sometime in the night Ryu and Inuyasha had taken it upon themselves to keep her warm, thus Inuyasha was cuddled up to her side, long silvery locks going everywhere, while Ryu chose to curl up on her already heavily blanketed stomach. Ryu may have been a cute ball of fluff, but he was also a heavy ball of fluff.

Yipping, the two bounded off her bed, eager to start another full day of fun puppy games.

"Yeah, yeah, scoot," grumbled Kagome, gesturing to the door.

They… scooted. Kagome decided to try for a catnap before Buyo might try something.

---

"So, let's see how this works…"

Kagome, after having set out food for the, er, dogs, had sat with her own breakfast at the table and started to read the book. After a few moments her face scrunched up in frustration and annoyance.

"Dang it, Mikki, this book is in English! How am I supposed to use it now?" she flipped to the inside cover where there was two huge yellow Post-It notes attached.

'Oi, Kaggers,

I'm figuring by now you wished you had paid more attention to my English lessons the other day, hah? Well, if you did – good for you! This book doesn't use very difficult language – all the important stuff is underlined – and you can always use a dictionary for the rest. If you hadn't and waited till the next day to look at it, well, too bad, so sad, I'm classes all day today! Bwahahaha!

'Anyways, best of luck – if I were you, I'd start with the basics, and no, I'm not talking parlor tricks like roll over or play dead. I mean, guard the house, don't go outside just cause the door is open, come, stay; you know, useful things, until you can find some way to get Inukiku back to normal.

Mikki'

There was also a little doodle of Mikki's grinning face holding her fingers in the peace sign next to it with the slogan under it "Procrastinator's Anonymous! – Helping you do today what you normally put off 'til tomorrow."

"Dang it, MIKKIIIIIIII!"

---

"Let's see… toss the snack, click the clicker (the side note said snap your fingers) and say good boy? Is that right?" Kagome, was standing in front of the "puppified" hanyou, who looked up at her in confusion, while she held the book in one hand and a cookie in the other, trying to understand the absolute gibberish that was the English language (at least, according to her.) "Hm. This would be so much easier if I spoke English!"

She tossed the cookie at Inuyasha, bonking him in the head, then snapped her fingers and shouted "Good Boy!"

(Actually, it sounded more like "Gouda Boy-yo", due to her accent, but that's not important.)

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion for a moment before bending down, scarfing the cookie, and leaving the room.

Kagome stared blankly at the vacant spot.

"Is it something I said?"

---

"Well, I guess I did something wrong, but what was it? I'm figuring it's the "good boy" thing… or maybe it's the wrong sort of treat… What do you think, Ryu?" Kagome asked the dog as she set about making lunch, exhausted from chasing Inuyasha around the house for the past three hours. Apparently he thought it was some sort of game so puppy-brains refused to cooperate with the tired girl and eluded her grasp the whole while. He may have thought it was tag, but she just wanted to get back to the training.

Ryu stared at her blankly.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Or… do you like 'good boy'?"

Ryu wagged his tail once before getting up and walking over to her dictionary, which he promptly sat on.

"Uh… yeah," Kagome smiled (actually, more like grimaced) and patted Ryu once on the head before walking out of the room. She wasn't about to use that monstrosity if she it wasn't necessary.

---

Inuyasha was lying on her bed.

Her bed sheets, however, were lying on her floor.

Kagome's eyebrow was twitching.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hissed. She really didn't feel like making her bed again.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he bounded off the bed to her, knocking her onto the pile of bed sheets. She dropped the bag of treats (some of those cookies he liked, some gummy bears, and a couple of crackers, ranging from cheese to graham to animal) and Inuyasha promptly attacked it.

"Wait, Inuyasha, wait," Kagome squawked, snapping her fingers like crazy at him. "Heel, stop, bad, no, wait, please!"

Inuyasha finished up by licking his fingers clean then curling up in the covers, letting out a lazy yawn.

Kagome sighed.

"I think I need more treats."

---

Kagome put down another bowl of ramen for Inuyasha on the floor. Ryu was eating the little treat of extra premium puppy kibble out of his dish and lapping at the water in his water bowl at turns.

"Inuyasha! Ramen!" Kagome called, wondering why he hadn't already come barreling down the stairs yet to go sliding across the kitchen floor like he had done the other day.

After sitting at the table eating her own food for a few minutes, she picked up Inuyasha supper and put it in the microwave before going to look for him.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome called. She walked up to her room. The spot Inuyasha had been taking a nap in was vacant. Kagome frowned.

Where is he?

She walked over to the bathroom and paused, listening for any sounds.

"Inuyasha? You in there?" Kagome paused and listened.

Whiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

Kagome opened the door hurriedly, worried at the pitiful sound.

Inuyasha kneeled at the bowl, pale and miserable looking from finishing up a round of vomiting, a sickly sheen of sweat on his brow.

Kagome sighed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Inuyasha," she knelt next to him. "I guess that was a little too much snacking for you too handle… and I hadn't thought about feeding you properly." She peeked over at the contents of the toilet and grimaced. "Er, let's get you cleaned up and fed… once I flush this mess."

---

Inuyasha, Kagome and Ryu were all curled up in front of the TV, Inuyasha feeling better after having some broth and bread (and the rest of that ramen), lazing the day away.

"Well," Kagome muttered to Inuyasha, who was lazily watching the figures darting around on the ol' Tele, "today was a waste of a training day, but there's always tomorrow."

Inuyasha shivered.

Owari

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I've been busy – my computer's so crammed full of junk (and multiple copies of the same file in different places or with a different name) that it's been impossible to do anything! And as if that weren't enough, when I do finally go to post this, the Internet refuses to connect. Argh! How rude! 

Also, and this is just because some old readers might be wondering, but I'm planning on changing the format of the older chapters to coincide with the look of the new chapters – just because I'm "anal" like that. (Well, that's my sister's answer for every piece of programming her boyfriend does – "It's cuz he's anal, that's why he has make it look all uniform like that." So…what's wrong with that?)

---

I don't own the rights to the "Clicker Training for Cats" book, but I do own a copy, somewhere… I have no idea… maybe I lost it. Oh well, it's not like I could use it, all we have is this stupid, albeit cute, blue parakeet that can't even fly… hopeless.

---

For anybody who keeps wondering why I don't update this fic enough… I have other fiction out there, too! If you get bored I have stuff from Naruto, DBZ, and my Big O "Christmas special". Also, I've updated "Inuyasha: Thoughts" (though nobody seemed to notice – I posted at a bad time) so there is another silly Miroku piece and some InuKag waff (very little – I try to keep them from going all hormonal and mushy like they aren't.)


	8. Day 5 – So It Begins…

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Aa, sorry I took my sweet time in updating. A few reasons are listed at the end of this chapter if you're really curious as to why. 

Disclaimer: I recently double-checked and triple-checked my goods. Hum, hum, hum. I went through my room, my car, and the computer. Hum, de, dum. Still no Inuyasha. Boo hoo hoo. So, it still belongs to his creator, Rumiko Takahashi. … Oh well.

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 8

Day 5 – So It Begins…

----------------------

Kagome sat up groggily, blinking the sleep away from her eyes for a good minute. She was exhausted! Sadly for her, last night had been a full moon and Inuyasha, who really, on the whole, was usually quiet, unless something excited, scared, or hurt him) had sat up with Ryu baying at the moon. Her attempts to get him to sleep proved futile, so she eventually gave up and buried herself under her sheets and pillows, hoping to get in some sleep. She was, needless to say, drained, and was very glad it was the start of golden week. Again she hoped her mother and aunt were faring better than her.

---

"Hya-choo!" both sneezed before immediately putting back on their poker faces, much to the displeasure of the other ladies seated around the table, hoping to catch a glimpse of their cards.

---

Grabbing some clothes, Kagome headed to the bathroom to freshen up, maybe take a nice, long bath. Opening the door, her eyes widened in horror.

"Gyaa!" Kagome shrieked.

"Yai!" Inuyasha yelped, skittering backwards and getting tangled up in the shredded mess of toilet paper. Ryu blinked innocently at her, being woken up from his 'cat nap.' Apparently he and Ryu had spent a good chunk of that morning shredding a couple of rolls of toilet paper.

"Inuyasha! Oswurai!"

---

"I can't believe I have to go to the store for some toilet paper because of Inuyasha," Kagome grumbled, shifting the four pack of double-ply wearily in her arms. "How could he just shred it all?"

"Oh, it's a common thing, dearie," an elderly lady chimed in from just behind her. "Dogs and cats both do that all the time. Just be sure to put it out of sight and give it a suitable chew toy instead."

"Ah, thanks," Kagome blinked. 'But what am I supposed to do when he needs it to use the bathroom?' Kagome wondered as she put the paper on the conveyor and putting the divider in place.

"You're welcome dearie," the lady replied, placing a carton of eggs, a couple of cans of cat food, and a box of dog biscuits on the conveyor belt as well. "So, how long have you had your doggie? The quicker you train 'em up the better, you know."

Kagome just sighed as the old lady continued to ramble on about her corgi and Persian.

---

_Skitter, skitter, skitter_. _Skitter, skitter, skitter_.

"Boof!"

Kagome was nearly bowled over by an excitable Inuyasha who had come running up to her on all fours. Panting eagerly, he reared up on his legs, spun around, and practically bowed on all fours before repeating the whole routine a few more times. Ryu, arriving moments after Inuyasha did, also reared up, but instead would place his front paws on her knees, stretching with a wide yawn, before dropping down, squirming slightly, and rearing up again.

"Wow, Inuyasha, you've never been this excited over toilet paper before," she commented dryly before heading to the bathroom to put it away under the cabinet. When she came out of the bathroom (she had closed the door so Inuyasha wouldn't see where she put it), Inuyasha started head-butting her thigh and whined softly.

"Well, what is it?" she asked tiredly.

He stared at her for a moment before making a guttural whine and doing a small spin close to the ground.

"Don't give me that! I don't speak dog, after all!" Kagome glared. Inuyasha whined some more.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Kagome wailed. Putting on rather determined, if somewhat embarrassed (judging by the developing blush), look on her face, she made up her mind.

"That's it, your training starts today!" Then sheepishly she added. "I'm calling Mikki."

-Owari-

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the delay and, also, sorry for the shortness. But I've already started typing up the next chapter so hope that counts for something. Not only have I been busy with school, a new computer, my car getting broken into, a full time, _back-breaking_ summer internship (three full months of heavy car parts and building boxes), finding and getting a new job… 

Well, what do you know? We got a puppy.

Our bird had died around Thanksgiving last year. My sister and her boyfriend had a little funeral and everything for it (while I was at school, so I didn't get to watch.) Then, in January, right on my Mom's birthday, after around a month or so of trying to adopt a puppy, she managed to win the "puppy lotto" and ended up with a very cute, if somewhat mischievous, terrier mix. She looks sort of like a blonde fox when dry, and kind of like a Chihuahua when given a bath (Shakes like a leaf, poor thing! Looks like a little drowned rat, yup, yup.) Oddly enough, this tiny animal (who weighs about 12 pounds, and who I routinely carry under my arm as if she were a "Holiday Ham", as I sometimes call her) inspired me to change some parts of this story. (Sadly, this is yet another reason for the delay – my trying to work some of the mutt's personality into the story's two puppies ended up causing a rather large rewrite of numerous parts of this and the other upcoming chapters, which, after looking it over, made me have to go and fix the whole thing.) Thankfully, I got the story back on track and managed to keep the original ending.

I'm nearly finished editing the other chapters to look the same, in case you're wondering, at the time I'm writing this. Once I've finished posting the edited versions of them, I'll post this and the other chapters I'm working on. (We're near the end of this, guys! We're almost there, yes sirree!)

I hadn't thought I'd have the chance to use the "Clicker Training for Cats" book, so I got rid of it – approximately one month before we got the dog.

Please, do amuse yourself with my other work, or look through the list of my favorite stories and authors – there's lots of stuff there worth reading. I love stories with good character and plot development (please, no just jumping straight into hormones and whatnot), so if you come across something interesting, please do not hesitate to drop me a line (Just… I won't read stories that pair Inuyasha with anyone other than Kagome; Kagome, however, is up for grabs in my book. Nyah! Take that, Inubaka, and all your indecisive ways!) Or, just drop me a note if you feel like it; I love things like that.


	9. Day 5 – Kagome’s resolve: “I want…”

**Hey! What's with the growling?**

another Inuyasha fanfiction

_by_

mkh2

* * *

Yes, I'm late. So sue me. (No, please don't, not really. It was a joke, honest.) 

Disclaimer: After having quite a number on my room, lifting up the bed, sorting through my stuff, and giving a general late winter "spring-cleaning", I have come to the conclusion that no, I have not simply "misplaced" the rights to Inuyasha and thus it actually does belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Oh, schnapps.

* * *

---------------------- 

Hey! – Chapter 9

Day 5 – Kagome's resolve: "I want Inuyasha back to normal!"

----------------------

She tilted her head to the right.

He tilted his head in the same direction.

She sighed. He sighed.

They both tilted their heads in the opposite direction.

Kagome finally snapped. "Would you two please stop doing that?"

Mikki blinked up at Kagome owlishly from behind her glasses. "Stop doing what?"

"That– that– that– that head tilt-y thingy! The both of you, doing the same thing, it's – it's driving me nuts," Kagome whined, slumping back into the couch.

"Fine, fine," Mikki sat up and stretched (Inuyasha did his own version of a stretch, his backside arched into the air while stretching his arms out across the ground, rubbing his face into the tatami) and went to sit by Kagome.

"You know, I still don't see why you won't just hit him over the head once real good and get it over with. I mean, after all, a hard thwack to the noggin is what caused this mess, right? And also, well, I know you won't be bringing him around to any doctor's – who knows what they'd do to him. Patient confidentiality my foot – when there is all the bogus controversy about patenting pieces of people, wanting to slice them up, poke and prod and possibly kill, all in the name of science? Then later try and clone pieces of him, I bet that's what would happen," Mikki made a face.

"Sounds like you've been watching a lot of sci-fi lately…" Kagome stared at Mikki.

"Nah, actually, you get this stuff all the time in newspapers and online news briefs… Mad science happens all the time these days, ya know?" Mikki reached over to pat Inuyasha on the head, the latter of which was currently engaged in a friendly game of tug of war with Ryu and a pair of Ji-chan's old socks. "And wouldn't you just hate to see something happen to those cute puppy ears of his?"

Kagome giggled nervously. "I think I need a drink…"

"Yeah? Get me one too, okay?" Mikki went back to surveying Inuyasha's behavior while Kagome stood up to go to the kitchen.

---

Inuyasha was licking his paw, intent on grooming his face and ears. Ryu stared up at him.

"Is your head still hurting?" Ryu asked.

"No. Hey, wanna chase Buyo?" Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sniffed at the air as he tried to locate the fat cat.

"Not really," Ryu frowned. "Look, I've been having fun and all, but shouldn't you try and get better now? I mean, you haven't done that funny human speech in days now, right?"

"Human speech?" Inuyasha looked around at Ryu again. "Are you harping on about that again? I told you, I don't know how to do human speech. I've never done human speech in my life, not that I can remember much before my head got hurt."

"I'm telling you, you could. Don't you remember, back when we were fighting?"

"Why would I fight with you – you're a pack member, right?" Inuyasha raised his right leg up to scratch at his ear. "This is ridiculous; if you can't say anything that makes any sense, then don't say anything at all. I'm gonna grab a snack." Inuyasha got to his feet and stretched before walking over to the kitchen.

Ryu sighed; he had been having fun and all, but he was starting to get worried – he had never known a human (or at least someone who looked like a human) to go without using human speech for so long. In fact, he's never met a human who could speak like a dog and act exactly like one, especially for that long, either.

"Hey, wait up. I think I'll have a snack too," Ryu called, standing and trotting after Inuyasha. It was his responsibility to look after Inuyasha; after all, he was older.

---

Kagome was pouring out the soda into the glasses, a couple of ice cubes in each since she forgot to chill the drinks first when a soft snuffling noise on her leg startled her. "Ah?" she gasped, moving back in surprise.

"Calm down, Kagome; it's just Inuyasha. I think he wants a snack," Mikki and Ryu had apparently followed Inuyasha's trek into the kitchen, Ryu moving to beg for snacks by Inuyasha and Mikki leaning against the door. Inuyasha turned large soulful puppy eyes up at first Kagome and then turned his head to look over at Mikki, so positively angelic that Kagome could've sworn a halo of light was around him (but that probably was due to the fluorescent lighting in the ceiling lamps.)

"Don't you just love that innocent face? It just says, 'I'll never do anything wrong as long as you're watching me.'" Mikki grinned. Kagome sweatdropped at that phrase. "Well, it's true!"

Kagome looked down at the two, er, dogs. "Do you think you could get them their snacks?"

"Sure," Mikki shrugged, loping over to the cabinet where they had stashed the dog food. She carefully took two fistfuls in her hands – divided proportionally for the two pups – and turned to look over her shoulder at them. Inuyasha and Ryu looked up at her hopefully, Ryu's tail wagging and Inuyasha squirming in his spot and shifting and raising his hands and feet as though not sure whether or not to approach Mikki or stay in his place.

Mikki turned suddenly and raised her fists to about chin level over her shoulders. "_Woooo_," she said, and the two dogs eagerly and nervously skittered backwards towards the family room. "_Wooooo_," she said again, taking a step to them and Inuyasha and Ryu bounded with excitement out of the kitchen. Mikki grinned back at Kagome.

"Pah! Just like my mom's dog," she grinned, and half skipped out to the family room to give them their treats.

---

"Kagome," Mikki asked, after taking a few sips of her Pepsi, "was Inuyasha able to communicate with Ryu before he took a knock to the head?"

"I think so – there were a few times I was pretty sure they were arguing about something," Kagome frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I could've sworn I had seen those two having a conversation earlier, so I was just wondering." Mikki leaned back into the couch, tucking her feet up like Kagome. "So some of his behaviors he's exhibiting now he had been doing before the accident. Basically he's relying on instincts long-buried, right?"

Kagome frowned. "I wouldn't know, I haven't know Inuyasha all that long to be able to tell you what he was like as a kid."

"Had to have been rough for him," Mikki nodded. "I mean, the "Them and Us" mentality is still pretty pervasive these days – it must've been downright dreadful for him then – probably worse because he's a halfy, right?"

Kagome blinked. "Hadn't quite thought about that."

Mikki leaned forward slightly. "You never noticed how you guys aren't usually fully accepting of half-Japanese?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was brought up to be pretty accepting… And sheltered. I was pretty sheltered."

Mikki grinned. "You and me both – and since I'm a halfy, well, not Japanese or demon or anything, but I'm still a mutt, I can see how it can be problematic for him. Not one or the other. It's probably a ball for him right now; just two pups having fun."

Kagome stared at Mikki. "Yeah. Having fun."

---

Ryu, however, was not having fun. Inuyasha was currently engaged in tugging on his ears. Ryu was trying to take a nap. Having fun? No way.

"Stop– stop– stop that– Inu– Inuyasha– knock it off!" Ryu rolled over and kicked a leg out at Inuyasha, striking lightly him in the chin.

"Hey! I'm telling! I just wanted to play!" Inuyasha whined and darted over to the two girls on the couch.

"Not like they'll understand you anyway! You still can't speak human speech!" Ryu snapped.

---

"I'm not teaching him to beg, Kagome. That's a stupid trick. Dogs are born knowing how to beg anyway. You should've seen my mom's dog. She had this 'poor-starving-kicked-puppy-left-out-in-the-cold' routine down pat. She'd hunch in on herself and tremble slightly while looking up at you with her big brown eyes. Very cute. Amazing begging technique. Dogs don't need to learn another stupid version of begging," Mikki frowned. "Besides, it's impractical, and what if Inuyasha remembers what happens later? Nothin' doin'."

"I think it'd be cute," Kagome said.

"I told you – we should concentrate more on the most helpful things first – heel, stay, that sort of thing – while we try to figure out how to fix his head. I'm telling you, one good hard hit to the noggin would probably work."

"Your Gilligan's Island idea? It sounds fishy to me," Kagome sighed.

"Fishy, hee hee."

"_Whiiiiiiiiiiine_," came a mournful voice from near their feet. Kagome and Mikki looked up from the clicker-training book.

"What's wrong, dog?" Mikki asked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's brow furrowed. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha huddled down to the ground, making himself small, and looked up mournfully at the two girls.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom? Are you hungry? Are you hurt? Do you have fleas?" Kagome rattled off.

"I bet he's just lonely. They're social animals, you know, and I think Ryu is asleep." Mikki sat up and looked towards the corner where Ryu's stuff was laid out. Ryu was curled into a small ball, eyes closed and ears down. Kagome peered over too.

"So, should we play with him?" Kagome asked.

"Well, one of us should keep him busy, and the other can go through this book and maybe research on head trauma and amnesia."

"I'll go play with Inuyasha!" Kagome loudly declared, startling Ryu awake which made him woof in annoyance before turning to go back to sleep.

Mikki sighed. "And you wonder why your English isn't up to par."

---

The vein in Kagome's forehead throbbed.

"You – why'd you come whining to us if you didn't want anything?" she grumbled at Inuyasha, who was curled up by the bushes resting in the sunlight in her backyard.

"Buyo's never this much trouble," she sighed.

Thinking back, she wondered if she ever had to teach Buyo anything. Come to think of it, she realized, they didn't even really have to train Buyo to use the litter box – if anything, Buyo seemed to demand a litter box immediately.

"Cats are easier – low maintenance," Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Why couldn't you be more like a cat?" She giggled slightly. "Would I call you 'Nekoyasha' then?" She squeezed Ryu's chew toy, making it squeak loudly in protest and causing Inuyasha to raise his head to look at her in disgruntled protest. "Sorry, sorry."

Inuyasha seemed to huff slightly and put his head back down.

"Though you do seem to act like a cat sometimes. You clamor for attention and then when you get bored with us you promptly ignore us. Nekoyasha! Nekoyasha!" Kagome crowed. Inuyasha seemed to grumble slightly.

"Now, now, no point in name-calling, right dearie?" Kagome looked up startled. Mikki grinned down at her, holding a somewhat sleepy Ryu in her arms.

"Didn't hear you come out," Kagome mumbled, looking at Inuyasha who seemed to be snuffling at the dandelions near him despite being half-asleep. Mikki put Ryu on the ground.

"Kagome, I've been thinking," Mikki stated, a serious look on her face. "The most pressing issue really is to fix his head, right? Soon your family will be back, and they all have busy schedules, as do you, and you can't spend the rest of your days taking care of a puppified-hanyou now, can you?"

"Er, well, no but – what am I supposed to do?" Kagome burst out.

"Research. Lots of research," Mikki grimaced. "It might not seem all that interesting to you, but really, it's your responsibility, so you need to look into the matter more carefully."

Kagome eyed Mikki suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with your finals coming up?"

Mikki grinned brightly. "Why no! Whatever made you think that? Hahaha!"

"Eh…" Kagome sighed.

Mikki smiled slightly at the younger girl. "At any rate, let's try and get this resolved by the end of the week – I mean, your friends will be missing you in the Sengoku Jidai, won't they?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled slightly. "They're expecting us back soon."

"That settles it," Mikki had a determined look on her face. "Boot up the comp. We've got research to do."

"Right!" Kagome cheered. 'I want Inuyasha back to normal!' she thought. She glanced back at the slowly waking hanyou, Ryu snuffling at his ears. 'Don't worry Inuyasha – I won't let you down!'

-Owari-

* * *

I was going through some old reviews the other day (I was sick, so that seemed better than actually writing anything), when a comment made by StoicStella made me pause. I'm sure some people had wondered about this, and I had taken this into consideration when initially continuing the story, but there is a reason that Kagome didn't take him to any doctors. What doctor would be gullible enough to believe some made up reason for Inuyasha's ears? Yes, there are, in my opinion, youkai and hanyou type characters still living in the modern era, but Kagome has no knowledge of them and so she wouldn't know whom to trust. That said, she has to deal with this (mostly) on her own. Her friends can't be of any help (they were easily fooled by Inuyasha having a kerchief tied over his ears for cleaning) and her teachers would wonder why she didn't simply bring the boy to any of her "doctors", so the best she could do is muddle into it herself. 

Ha ha, as it, I don't like going to the doctor's much myself (though I will make myself go if I'm sick.)

Worry not, for the resolution is looming just on the horizon.


End file.
